


Best Game Ever?

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Possession, Possession Kink, Shotacon, Straight Shota, The game made them do it, Underage Sex, sorta rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Kari's always eager to play a new game, but this is gonna be one that her and TK will never forget. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)Inspired by the Hentai "Sexual Pursuit"
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Best Game Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Best Game Ever?

A Digimon Adventure One-Shot.

A TK x Kari Lemon.

Hey Everybody! After all this time, I'm finally back with another Digimon story! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Digimon nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contain Lolicon and Straight Shota.

Also I wanna point out that this story is inspired by the Hentai Anime known as "Sexual Pursuit".

Here we go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been too quiet lately for Kari's liking. She wanted to do something different, so she convinced her mother to take her over to TK's place for a visit.

Her mother and Tai dropped her off and she waved goodbye to them, after which Nancy invited her inside and TK was happy to see his best friend.

They both played with TK's toys together while Nancy was doing the dishes when a knock could be heard from the front door. Nancy dried her hands and went to answer it. Kari and TK were busy playing together while Nancy could be heard talking to someone. 

Nancy then walked over to the youngsters and knelt in front of them.

"TK, Kari, I need to go help Ms. Tsukishima from down the hall with her plumbing. I'm probably going to be out for a little while so promise me you two won't get into any trouble. Okay?" She asked them.

"We'll be fine mommy!" TK promised.

"We won't be bad Ms. Nancy!" Kari agreed.

"Alright then. Be safe you two!" Nancy said before getting up and heading over to the closet to grab a toolbox.

She kissed her son on the cheek and left, locking the door behind her.

"Hey Kari!" The Sandy haired boy said, getting the little brunette's attention.

"What is it?" 

"Let's go to my room! I wanna show you something!" He said excitedly, taking Kari's hand. 

"Okay!" She complied, wondering what's got him all excited.

They went to TK's bedroom where the boy shut the door behind them and then went over to pull something out from under his bed. It looked an old board game, the box was all faded so the pictures where pretty much unable to be made out, except for the title which read: "Sexual Pursuit".

"What game is that?" Kari asked curiously.

Obviously she had no idea what "Sexual" ment, but with "Pursuit" in the name, she figured it might be similar to "Trivial Pursuit", although she's only played the kids version, but it was only thing she had to compare to.

"I'm not sure, I found it buried in the back of mommy's closet." TK replied. "Do you wanna play it with me?"

"Hmm, okay!" Kari agreed with a smile, eager to play a new game with TK.

TK unboxed it, revealing two game pieces, a simple board with squares leading from one end to the other, and a deck of cards.

TK read the rules and it was actually a lot simple compared to what he and Kari were expecting. Just roll the dice, move your piece by the number, draw a card, and do what the card says. The game ends when a piece gets to the gold square.

"What happens if you don't do what the card says?" Kari wondered.

TK re-read the instructions, but it didn't mention anything about not following the instructions.

"I don't know, it doesn't say." He replied, confused.

They both decided not to question it, so TK took the first turn.

"Here I go!" He said excitedly, shaking the dice and rolling them onto the board.

He moved his piece 3 spaces and drew the first card.

"Hug"

Kari giggled and she crawled up to him and they both embraced. TK felt fluttery in his belly, but he liked it.

Kari's turn came and she rolled the dice, getting doubles, moving her piece, and drew her first card.

"Kiss" 

Kari giggled even harder and put her hands on her blushing face, embarrassed.

"You okay Kari?" TK asked.

"I'm fine." She said, a small smile on her face.

She leaned over and kissed the unsuspecting boy on the lips.

TK was taken aback at first, but yet he kissed her back with both of their eyes closed. Soon they broke apart.

TK was a little in shock, but at the same time, he at least one upped his brother Matt, he got his first kiss before he did!

"Is it my turn now?" TK asked.

"Actually it's still my turn. I rolled doubles so I go again." 

Kari took the dice and rolled, moving her piece again before drawing another card. However this time, Kari looked worried.

"Do I have to do this?" She whimpered.

"What's it say?" TK wondered curiously.

Kari put the card down and TK was able to read it.

"Strip"

"Oh..."

Looking up at his friend, TK can tell that Kari seemed uncomfortable with this.

"You don't have to do this Kari, we can just play without the weird cards and... Kari?" TK then noticed that Kari was actually taking off her shirt! "Kari! What are you doing!?" 

"I-I don't know! I can't stop!" Kari whined as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it away. 

She whimpered as she kicked off her shoes and socks and then pulled down her pants.

"TK! Please don't look! Please don't look!" She cried in embarrassment, unable to stop herself from pulling down her underwear and revealing her nakedness to her best friend. 

Her eyes shook and lips quivered as TK got a good look at her body, from her flat breasts with cute pink nipples down to her smooth, hairless pussy.

"Wh-Why are you naked!? I said you didn't have to do it!" TK said in confusion, unaware that he was now taking his green hat off and about to remove his shirt. "Wait! Why am I getting naked!? My hands are moving on their own!" 

With on quick yank, his pants and underwear joined the pile of clothes on the floor and he stood there, exposed.

They both looked into each other's eyes in fear, yet they couldn't help checking each other out. TK entranced by Kari's body while she took in the view of TK's little nub between his legs and the hairless pouch below it. She felt warm in her belly looking at him, TK was more obvious with his feelings as his pecker began to stretch out until it was nice and stiff and pointing up at his belly.

As embarrassed as they were, they couldn't deny they kinda liked checking each other out.

"Um, TK? Can we just stop playing this game and do something else?" Kari asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't a good idea..." He admitted.

However, without him realizing it, TK reached down and began to shake the dice again.

"Wait! I'm not doing this! What's going on!?" He said in confusion as he rolled the dice, moved his piece and drew the card.

"Blowjob"

Without him being able to wonder what the card said, his body automatically walked over and sat on the bed, spreading his legs and unintentionally giving Kari access to his dick.

Kari walked over not under her own accord and got on her knees in front of him and took it in her hand.

"N-No! I can't!" She cried, sorta realizing what's about to happen.

Before she could object or TK could ask her what's wrong, she took his 3 1/2 incher into her mouth, TK crying out in confused arousal.

"No Kari! It's dirty down there!" He cried, moaning at the feeling of his first ever blowjob, however reluctant to accept that it feels good.

Kari moaned as she sucked on his fleshy stick, tears coming down her face, scared that she couldn't stop herself from doing something so naughty and obscene. TK could only watch in awkward awe and his heart broke seeing Kari crying because she was doing something she didn't want to.

Even so, she kept doing and her little head bobbed up and down, faster and faster until TK felt shivers going up his spine and without warning he cried out in confused ecstasy as his cock tightened and released in her mouth in dry orgasm. Kari felt it twitching in her mouth, and she really hoped she do anything bad to TK.

She finally took her mouth off of him, and was able to take a few breaths as TK's penis dangled again, that is, until it grew out again until it was stiff as before.

They suddenly heard clacking behind them, and they turn to see the dice rolling by themselves and while TK's piece moved again, a card was drawn from the deck.

"Missionary"

"Wha-Why is the game moving on its own!?" Kari cried in fear.

"I don't know Kari!" TK replied, equally as scared.

Unable to control herself, Kari climbed onto the bed and lied on her back, spreading her legs and exposing her immature muff to him as TK couldn't fight back and was forced to crawl in front of her until he was pointing his dicky at her pussy.

"What's going to happen!?" She asked her best friend.

"I don't know!" 

Without warning, TK pierced her pussy and her virginity with his dick and Kari cried out in the most agonizing pain she ever felt.

"Kari!!!" TK cried in panic, heartbroken seeing her crying.

Unable to stop himself, TK began to fuck her without being able to stop and Kari cried harder as tears streamed down her face. The uncontrollable intercourse continued on, TK's throat tightened from guilt and tears welling up in his own eyes as he stroked in and out of her. Kari hiccupped occasionally, she slowly began to realize that the pain was slowly going away.

In fact, the more he pumped into her, the more Kari realized that it actually wasn't so bad. In contrary, it actually felt really good!

She started to moan more, but now they weren't moans of pain, but pleasure. Even so, she felt wet spots on her chest and realized TK was now crying.

"I'm s-sorry K-Kari! I'm s-so s-s-sorry!!!" He sobbed, continuing to hump her. "I didn't w-want to hurt you! I should n-never have s-showed that stupid game!!!" 

Realizing that TK thought it was his own fault, Kari reached up and took his face into her hands and had him look at her.

"TK, it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." She said, sniffling. "It actually feels kinda good now."

"I-it does?" He croaked.

"Uh huh. Does it feel good too?" She wondered.

TK looked down in shame.

"Y-yes! But I hated it! I hate that I was making myself feel good even though I was hurting you!" He cried, a few more tears dropping.

"But it's fine now! We're both making each other feel good now, so wouldn't it be easier to just let it happen?" Kari theorized.

"Y-You really like it Kari?" TK asked one more time.

"Yes, my whole boy is tingling and feels good when you thrust your thingy inside me!" She admits, slowly getting more confident.

TK smiled a little.

"I like how it squeezes me and how tight it is." He admits.

"What else?" She asked eagerly.

"It's really wet and slippery and feels great on my penis!" He said more excitedly.

"And!? And!?" Kari begged.

"I love being naked with you Kari! I love putting my thing in your hole!!!" He cried, his hips now moving faster and their own, but this time TK accepted it and just let it happen.

"I love it too TK! Kiss me!" Kari begged.

This time, doing it himself, TK leaned down and captured Kari's lips with his own, the younglings moaning into each other's mouths as pleasure built up in their bodies and with one final thrust, TK and Kari shared their first mutual orgasm, TK's member twitching inside her canal as Kari's body was rocked with pleasure.

When it was done, TK fell off of her and lied on his back beside her. As he tried to catch his breath, Kari looked over and noticed that the pieces still had a little way to go before they reach the end.

"Hey TK?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we have to keep going until the game's over." She said, pointing out the board.

"So what's next?" TK wondered, his little cock growing hard again.

In answer, the dice rolled again and Kari's piece moved just a little closer to the goal as another card was drawn.

"Cowgirl"

With this, he obeyed his body and lied back as Kari climbed over him, looking back curiously as she watched herself sink onto his dick and take it back inside.

She let her body do all the work and bounced in her seat, TK smiling up at her and Kari smiling back.

"It's like I'm riding a horse." She pointed out.

They moaned in pleasure as TK lied back and took it, his hands moving on their own and fondling Kari's cute little rump as she rode his cock.

"I can feel your heart beating." Kari pointed out, her hands on his chest.

"I know, we're getting away with something naughty aren't we?" TK said mischievously.

"I kinda worry about what would happen if your mommy came home. What if she catches us and we can't stop?" Kari wondered.

TK could've sworn he felt his member perk up at the mention.

They fucked a little more and soon, TK felt the familiar tingling in his little balls and Kari felt her belly get hotter.

"Kari! The good part's coming!" He said excitedly, no longer worried.

"Me too!" She cried.

Soon, the youngsters cried out as they orgasmed again and Kari fell forward on top of him. They kissed some more and saw the dice rolling again, TK's piece catching up with hers and yet another card was drawn.

"69"

Kari listened to her body and crawled over TK so they were both facing each other's private parts, Kari sucking on his penis again and TK licking her wet pussy.

He found the taste very tangy and liked it, and also liking the feeling Kari sucking him this time.

Kari sucked and licked his on his boyhood and enjoyed the feeling of something so hard in her mouth.

Soon, they both came again and Kari fell over, panting with a smile on her face.

Once again, the dice rolled and Kari's piece finally reached the goal, one last card being drawn.

"Anal sex"

With his dick stretching out for the last time that day, TK got on his knees while Kari got on all fours, rubbing his tip on her anus.

"In my butt!?" She said in surprise as she looked back.

TK shoved himself inside her sphincter and Kari moaned loudly having her back door invaded.

"That feels so weird!" She cried.

"It's even tighter here Kari!" TK moaned as he humped her doggy style.

It took Kari a little more time to get used to it, but eventually she came to like it. It felt weird, but it was a good weird.

"I can't believe I like this! I like having my penis in Kari's butt!" TK said in wonder, finding it hard to believe that he enjoyed anal sex.

Soon, it all came to an end when TK had one last dry orgasm inside her butt, and pulled out.

Now that the game was over, they both had full control over their bodies again, and what do they do? They embraced each other and kissed again, now with their tongues involved. 

They broke apart after exploring each other's mouths for a little bit and smiled at each other.

"I guess that game was kinda fun." Kari admitted.

"I was kinda scared when I couldn't control myself, but I kinda liked it." TK admitted as well.

Secretly promising that they would keep this game secret, Kari and TK got dressed and hid the game again before Nancy came back home and offered to drive Kari home.

Once more, they promised that next time, they would play their new favorite game again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alrighty Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed that! 

Chozin out!


End file.
